In the context of software application development, to help ensure their software application will perform as expected when delivered, a software developer can use a software test tool and test suites to estimate the level or quality of testing of their application.
Code coverage is a useful measure of describing the degree to which portions of the source code of a software application have been tested by a particular test suite. A variety of metrics, for example the extent to which a software application's subroutines, functions, or statements are called during execution of the test suite, can be used to calculate code coverage.
Generally, a software application with relatively higher code coverage may be considered more thoroughly tested than an application with relatively lower code coverage, and as such would be expected to have a lower likelihood of undiscovered software bugs. These are the general types of environment in which embodiments of the invention can be used.